


Is It Too Late To Tell You?

by humaninventorysystem



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/M, Love, Romance, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/humaninventorysystem
Summary: You meet the android your father brings home and it changes your life forever.





	Is It Too Late To Tell You?

You lounged on the couch and tried to write more on your thesis for your doctorate. You were working in genetic engineering and were trying to find a quick healing” solution. Sadly, since your father’s information got leaked to the general public for being an engineer and designer for some of the androids. So now you had to stay generally confined to the luxury apartment that your father and you lived in. You let out a sigh as you stretched. It was becoming generally pretty boring in your home. Someone had to be hired to walk your dog. You had all your food and groceries delivered. You were only allowed on the balcony for short periods of time. You missed the outdoors. You missed going through Detroit. 

The door opened. Your red fawn Anatolian Shepherd lifted her head and wagged her tail. You poked your head over the sofa knowing it was safe. Your father had walked in through the door with a tired smile. He opened the door again and called to someone outside that you couldn’t see. “RK800, you can come here. This is going to be your new home,” You heard him say in his father tone. 

You placed your laptop down and knelt on the cushion so that you could see who your father was talking to. You spied a young man with brown hair and brown eyes stride in. He had a nice non-threatening face. You smiled and asked, “So Dad, are you going to introduce me to tall and handsome with you?” You lay your head on your arm. You giggled at yourself and your forwardness. 

“Oh,” Your father commented. He looked back between the man and you. He laughed at himself and rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh… My team and I hadn’t thought of a name yet. I guess you can name his line if you’d like. It is customary for the model to be named by the person who they are helping and assisting.” 

You rested your chin back onto your arms so that you looked at him properly, “Hm…” You slid off the comfortable miniature home within your home. You strolled over to the man you now realised was an android. His eyes watched you as you studied him. You smiled at him and asked, “What name would you like?” 

“I do not have a preference for what you call me. I simply am here to comply with orders,” The man replied. 

You giggled and said, “Well you have to have a name. If you don’t, then we can never truly get to know each other Conner.” 

The man tilted his head, “Conner?” 

You nodded, “Yes. Lady likes you. So, the name fits you.” You smiled and patted his hand. 

Your father addressed Conner and said, “Well Conner, as I was telling you in the car, I want you to make sure my daughter is safe and I know she has been getting lonely. So please be a companion for her.” 

You laughed at your father and turned to Conner. “Don’t listen to him,” you smiled at him, “You don’t have to do anything you do not want to do Conner.” 

Conner tilted his head. He blinked for a second. His LED became yellow as he processed, “But…I am just supposed to complete my objectives.” 

You smiled at Conner. “Yes. I guess that is what they intended,” You held his hand. 

A few days later, you woke up and groaned. You elongated your muscles and sighed. You blinked hearing a slight shuffle next to you. Your head turned to see Conner standing with a tray of food for you. You sighed and asked, “Conner, what are you doing?” 

“I prepared breakfast for you,” Conner answered your question promptly. He looked at you. Upon seeing your confused expression, he explained, “I was researching common requests of owners of domestic androids. This is surprisingly very high among them.” He placed the tray in your lap and sat in his chair next to your bed. 

You deadpanned for a second. Your face clearly annoyed. You shook your head and tried to explain again, “Conner. Please don’t do things unless you expressly want to do them. You are here to be my friend-” 

“And guardian,” The robotic man interrupted. 

“Which means that you do not have to act like a servant if you don’t want to.” 

Conner shook his head, “I have no opinion either way. I’m just supposed to make sure you are not lonely, healthy, and safe. Having a balanced breakfast in a relaxed manner is very important to your health. After this, I actually prepared a morning exercise routine for you. Right now it isn’t much, but that is because you have not exercised in-” 

“Do not comment on how much a woman exercises, Conner. That is very rude,” You smiled as you corrected him, “But thank you for all your hard work and dedication.” You saw Conner adding a note of what you corrected him on in his memory. 

“So what would you like to do today,” He asked. 

“I plan on doing whatever you had planned for me today.” 

The android blinked, “I thought you said that it was rude-” 

“I know what I said Conner,” You addressed his concern, “But I still plan to do what you so lovingly designed my day to be today.” 

“I wouldn’t say lovingly. I only did what I was assigned to do,” Conner explained. 

“I know. That was hyperbolic.” 

Conner further explained, “The most accurate term would be dutifully.” 

“Thank you Conner,” You laughed and finished the food he had brought for you to eat. It was very well balanced. You were going to have to give him your favorite meals soon. His menu was almost too perfectly healthy for your taste buds. 

Panting, you stop to take your breath. You doubled over from exhaustion. Your android companion jogged up next to you. He leaned down to meet you and asked, “Are you alright? By my calculations, we should have stopped sooner for you to rest at a more optimal time of exercising.” He took a deep breath to make you feel better. He rested his hand on your back and asked, “Do you need to walk the rest of the way? It seems like you pushed yourself too hard.” 

You shook your head as an answer to him. You took your time catching more of your breath before verbally replying him. “I am fine. I can continue. Just give me a minute.” 

Conner nodded and stood up straight. He pulled you up with him and lifted your arms above your head. “This will maximize your oxygen intake,” He explained before you had time to ask, “If we are to continue, I suggest we walk for a bit with you like this before you overexert yourself again.” He let his hands linger on your arms before pulling away. The android took a brush and redid your hair to make sure none of it was hitting your neck too much. He, then, took out a cool towel and wiped the nape of your neck down to the extension of your shoulders. 

You closed your eyes and breathed out, “Thank you Conner.” You let your arms relax at your sides again. You held out your hand, “Please?” You pointed to the towel. 

Conner blinked and handed it to you. He watched as you wiped your face and arms. “Would you like me to get there as well next time,” He asked as you gently handed him the towel back. 

“I can do it,” You assured him as he placed the towel back into a containment tube and back into the backpack. You smiled at him and asked, “Do you want me to carry the bag next time?” 

He shook his head and gave you a bottle of water, “It would be too heavy for you. Next time, we can get you a water bottle holder and a small fanny pack if you’d like.” 

You took a sip and nodded to him, “Anything that makes this a little bit more fair.” 

Conner chuckled and said, “This is nothing to me. Please don’t worry so much about me.” 

You shook your head and said, “Never Conner. I will always worry about you.” 

When you two arrived at the square, you stopped jogging and took a small break to sit on a bench. Conner walked over to you and stood in front of you, “After you are done resting, I can call a taxi to bring us home. You did well today, exceeded my expectations.” 

You laughed, “Thank you. Can we walk around here first? I want to buy you some work out clothes and just go look around the shopping center. Is that okay?” 

Conner nodded, “That is absolutely fine.” He checked the time in his systems. He, then, commented, “We should also get you lunch while we are here.” 

You nodded as you stood up. You linked arms with his and smiled. You walked through the stores with a bright smile and pulling him into stores so that he could try on clothes. 

“I do not have a need for these things. I have my uniform,” he tried to argue with you. 

Your head made the international understanding of no, “You may not need it, but it would be nice for you to have clothes you can wear whenever you want.” You picked out some white, black, and blue outfits. You picked out some work out outfits, some everyday outfits, and another suit. You went and found some matching pajamas in blue with white and black accents. They were built to be matching so you got yourself, your father, and Conner a pair. You got both your and your father’s initials on the corresponding pajamas. You also got Conner’s full name embroidered on the chest pocket and left cuff. You made sure to order this while Conner was in the dressing room. After he tried on the clothes and your surprise was on order, you both walked towards the food court for you to get some food to eat. 

Conner smiled and said, “Thank you. This is very sweet of you to go through all of this for me.” 

You ate your meal a little bit and smiled. “Hey Conner,” You scooped a bite onto your fork and said, “Open.” 

Conner was taken aback, “Wh-What are you doing?” 

You giggled and said, “I want to see if you like this.” 

Conner sighed and opened his mouth. He has since learned not to argue because he knew he was going to lose. He let you put the bite in his mouth and hummed imitating the way you eat. 

You laughed and exclaimed, “Conner!” You blushed and covered your face a bit to hide your embarrassment. 

Conner tilted his head concerned, but then smiled seeing how bright your face was. “What did I do,” he asked. 

“It was just cute,” You softened and sighed. You finished up your food and went back home to go relax with your friend. 

A few days later, you and Conner got into a routine. It was amazing being able to spend time with someone and see the impact of your life together. Conner was still Conner, but he was becoming more confident with himself and his place with things. In fact, Lady had started to go and cuddle with him instead of you. It was so wonderful to see him feeling like he could be at home. That morning the both of you got up and cooked breakfast. Then you went for your morning jog. You interrupted the jog to go and pick up your surprise package. Conner waited for you outside of the store, per our request, so that it could keep a surprise. When you walked out, you noticed a man talking to Conner. You overheard the comment, “Oh, are you also waiting for your wife?” You blinked, then realised he thought Conner was human due to the hat he was wearing hid his LED. 

Conner blinked for a second and said, “No, I am waiting for my-” 

“Hey Conner,” You called jogging up. You wanted to quickly intercept the conversation before it got into bad territory. You turned to the man and said, “I’m sorry. We have to head out. We are late getting home and our dog will worry.” You pulled Conner up and waved a farewell to the man. 

Once away from him, Conner looked down to you, “He didn’t know I was an android.” 

You shook his head, “No. He didn’t.” You slipped the package into your backpack and jogged with him back home. Once home, you both greeted Lady. You split ways once fully inside and shoes off. You walked to your bathroom to shower and Conner walked to the kitchen to make the two of you lunch. You let yourself have a cool shower to soothe your heated skin and to wash the sweat off your body. You walked out of the bathroom when you were ready. There was food on the table for the two of you and Conner had changed into the suit you had bought for him. You sat across from Conner to eat. 

Conner looked at you with a small smile. His face almost conveyed shyness and awkwardness. “I,” Conner started. He paused to gather himself up more, “Would you like to dance with me?” 

After eating, Conner stood and strode over to your side of the table. He bowed and held his hand out to you. You smiled up at him and took his hand. He took it and held it into a comfortable waltz position. When you stood to meet him, Conner slid his hand to the small of your back. He sighed happily and smiled at you. You looked up at him and said, “I am sorry in advance. I never really learned how.” 

Conner gently brushed the hair out of your face, “It’s alright. I will teach you.” He took a moment to evaluate and to create the perfect flow of events. He focused back onto you and nodded confidently, “Yes, please follow my lead.” 

“Of course,” you responded with a small nod. You followed as he lead you through the steps. You were amazed at how well he could dance and move. He kept the both of you in perfect sync. You smiled and leaned into him. You rested your head on his chest. It was disconcerting at first that he didn’t have a heartbeat, but you quickly got over it by looking back up at him. You smiled after a while of dancing and pulled away. 

Conner looked concerned, “Di-Did I do something wrong?” 

You shook your head. You kissed his synthetic cheek and smiled at him. You asked him, “Conner, please wait here.” You turned away and went to grab the present. You handed it to him and said, “Please go try this on.” 

Conner looked down at it. He smiled and shook his head. He sighed contently and looked up at you. “Only because you asked so politely,” He smirked. 

When he disappeared to put his on, you snuck away to put on your matching set on. You heard Conner emerge faster than you. He called for you. You walked back saying, “Conner, you can try to be patient.” Your shirt still needed to be fully buttoned. 

Conner froze for a second. He simulated swallowing hard and turned his face in embarrassment. He still walked over to finish helping you button your top. “You could have told me you were still changing,” He gently smiled down at you. 

“But that would have ruined the surprise,” you concluded. You took a step back and spun for him to see that he and you matched. “I also got one for my father,” You added. 

Conner gently rubbed your cheek with his thumb, “That is perfect. Thank you.” 

It was about a week later that the three of you got a family photo in the matching pajamas. The photographer had no problems getting some perfect shots. All of you were all smiles and laughing. 

You and Conner were cuddling on the sofa in your matching pajamas when your father came in. You greeted your father nonchalantly. He laughed and commented that Conner was spoiling you too much. The two of you had become lazy. 

Conner chuckled and said, “Today was a cheat day.” 

You nodded and concurred with him, “We just wanted to catch up on some shows that we were missing.” You leaned over Conner’s lap to talk to your father. 

Your father laughed again, “Next thing I know, you have convinced him to sleep in your bed with you.” 

You and Conner looked at each other and remained silent. He, then, spoke up and said, “She got freaked out having me just sitting in a chair watching her every night. So instead, I lay with her so that if she wakes up, it isn’t as alarming.” 

“Keep telling yourself that Conner,” Your father waved and walked up the stairs to go to his room, “At least I don’t have to worry about surprise grandchildren.” 

After a little bit, you two also decided to turn in for the night. 

The day Conner was officially was marked deviant was a day you’d never forget. The two of you were on your routine jog when you past the Cyberlife office. You shook your head as a riot had formed in front of it. You were just going to pass it up until you saw one of the protesters attack an android. You couldn’t help it. You turned to Conner and said, “Conner, please go grab an officer. I’m going to help the man getting abused over there.” You jogged over to go help the android. You pushed the protester beating him up and said, “You need to stop. He wasn’t doing anything to you.” You reached and helped him up. You tried to calm him, “It’s oka-” 

The android tried to interrupt you, “Please Ma’am wat-” 

You turned to see the protester you pushed reach to hit you. Before you or he could react, Conner appeared between you and the attacker. He grabbed the man’s arm and said, “Please do not harm her. She is very important to me. I am going to advise you to stop your attack at once.” Conner started to twist the man’s arm. 

“Conner,” You screamed pulling him out of his rage. He let go of the man and shook his head. 

“Is everything alright,” An officer intervened. 

The rest of that day was uneventful until the night. You heard a rustle in the house. Both you and Conner shot up out of bed. Conner quickly ran downstairs. When you reached the part of the stairwell to see into the common areas of the house, you watched as Conner shot. You screamed as the protester from before lay dead and bleeding onto the floor. Conner looked up, saw you, and ran to you. You two clung to each other. Conner eased you to the floor as you cried. It wasn’t long before the swat team arrived to assess the situation. Your father also came home early as the team and Cyberlife decided it was best to take Conner away. You kissed him assuring him everything would be fine and that he would be back with you soon. 

He never came back. In fact, you saw a Conner later working within the police. You rushed to him only to find that his memories with you had been erased. That night, you mourned even harder about your loss. 

You watched on the screen seeing the Android Protests. You smiled happily until you saw the military and police needlessly firing upon them. You threw on a jacket and ran down to the statute towards where they were walking. 

Conner’s lips trembled. He held his head and shook it. He felt faded memories of love and rage hitting him. He turned to listen to the familiar voice calling to him. He saw the face that kept flashing into his head. He whispered your name. 

“Conner! Watch out,” You dived to push him down as a bullet came to hit him. It easily tore through you. Everyone watched horrified as red blood splattered instead of blue. 

Conner flipped the two of you panicked. He held you close, “Wh-Why did you do that? You were supposed to stay safe. You had everything to look forward to.” He started to cry. He slammed his forehead into yours. 

With your last moments in your body, you laughed, “It doesn’t mean anything if I couldn’t have you.” You closed your eyes and took your last breath with Conner’s lips pressed against yours. 

After the protest was over and everyone was free, Conner met up with Hank. He gave his police partner a hug as they talked. It wasn’t long after that when he was dragged back into his mindscape. Instead of it being winter like he had last left it, it was a beautiful spring again. He blinked and took the bridge to the middle island. He couldn’t believe what he saw. 

You turned back to face Conner with a huge smile, “I love you.”


End file.
